John Makeléer, 1st Baronet (1604-1666)
}} Duart, Scotland |Baptism = |Siblings = Donald MacLean, 1st Laird of Brolas |Death = Sweden |Burial = |Father = Hector Og MacLean (1572-1630) |Mother = Isabella Atcheson of Gosford |Spouse = Anna Gubbertz (c1608-1653) |Marriage = 1629 Gothenburg, Sweden |Children = Carl Leonard Makeléer (1633-1663) Catharina Makeléer (1637-1709) Anna Makeléer (1638-1646) Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) ^ Gustaf Adolf Makeléer (1641-1706) Elsa Beata Makeléer (1643-1730) David Makeléer (1646-1708) |2nd Spouse = Lilis Hamilton |2nd Marriage = December 30, 1655 |3rd Spouse = Anna Thompson |3rd Marriage = after 1656 |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Winblad line }} ]] John Makeléer, 1st Baronet (b. 1604; Scotland - d. July 7, 1666; Sweden) was Lord of Gåsevadholm Castle, and Hageby and Hammarö. He lived in Gothenburg, Sweden. He was made a Baronet of Duart by Charles II of England and was made Lord of Gåsevadholm, Hageby, and Hammarö by Christina of Sweden in 1649. Name variations *John Makeléer, 1st Baronet *John Makeléer *John Hans Makeléer *John MacLean, Iain Dubh Baronet *John Macklier *Hans Makeléer *John Maclean Anrep The Makeléers are Swedish House of Nobility noble family number 513. Birth John Maclean was born in 1604 at Duart Castle, on the Isle of Mull, in Argyll, Scotland. He was the son of Hector Og Maclean, 15th Clan Chief and Isabella Atcheson of Gosford and his full brother was Donald MacLean, 1st Laird of Brolas Isabella was the daughter of Sir Archibald Acheson, 1st Baronet. John MacLean then became an officer in the Royal Navy. *Donald MacLean, 1st Laird of Brolas who married Florence MacLean, his cousin *Isabelle MacLean Emigration and first marriage He emigrated to Gothenburg, Sweden in 1620, where he had an uncle that worked as a merchant. Now known as John Makeléer or Hans Makeléer, he worked as a merchant, and married Anna Gubbertz (c1608-1653) or Anna Quickelberry in 1629 in Gothenburg, Sweden. Anna's sister was married to one of John's relatives, Jacob Makeléer (Jacob Macklier). He was named a town councilor in 1640 and remained one through 1650. John Hans Makeléer and Anna had about sixteen children, with ten surviving to adulthood. #Isabella Makeléer (1630-1639) #Carl Leonard Makeléer (1633-1663) who died at age 30. #Jacob Makeléer (1632-1663) was in the service of Charles XI of Sweden in England. He married Catherine Cochrane, the daughter of Colonel John Cochrane. Jacob may have taken his own life during an illness. #Johan Makeléer, 2nd Baronet (c1630-1696), of the Gothenburg Court of Justice. He married Anna Margareta Gordon. #Peter Makeléer (1644-1697) was colonel and commandant in Stralsund, Sweden, and he married Abella Sophia von Plessen, daughter of Daniel von Plessen (1606-1672). #Gustavus Makeléer was colonel for the Swedish Empire and commandant in Gothenburg. #Carl Leonard Makeléer (1633-1663) #Maria Makeléer who married general David Duncan. He was in the service of the King of Denmark. #Catharina Makeléer (1637-1709) who married, first, Colonel David Sinclair, and secondly, General Baron Malcolm Hamilton, 1st Friherre of Hageby (1635-1699). #Eliza Makeléer, she was married to major Cailenkerheilm. #Anna Makeléer (1638-1646) #Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) who married Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703). He was a colonel and the commandant at Neumünde. #Maria Sophia Makeléer (1640-1721) #Gustaf Adolf Makeléer (1641-1706) who was a captain for the Swedish Empire who married Sara Carlberg (1647-1701) on February 18, 1694 in Gothenburg, Sweden. She was born on January 31, 1647 to Johan Börjesson and Kristina Spak (1616-?). She died on May 12, 1701 in Sweden. #Elsa Beata Makeléer (1643-1730) who married major Mårten Christiensson Anckarhielm (c1640-1677) on July 1, 1666. #David Makeléer, 1st Friherre (1645-1708), a general for the Swedish Empire and the first governor of Älvsborg County, Sweden from 1693 to 1708. He married the countess of Arenberg. He had five sons and two daughters, of whom John Aldolphus MacLean was general for the Swedish Empire and colonel of the Life Guards. Second marriage In 1635 he loaned 1,150 thalers to Queen Christina of Sweden to supply her army at a time when the royal treasury was depleted. In May 1649 he was awarded a Baronet by Charles II of England. On 30 December 1655 he married Lilian Hamilton. After her death he married Anna Thompson. He died in 1666. Writings about John Hans Makeléer (1604-1666) Jonas Berg and Bo Lagercrantz in Scots in Sweden write: On November 15, 1649, James Graham, 5th Earl of Montrose, arrived in Gothenburg from Copenhagen, and stayed with a Scottish merchant, James Maclean, who had been raised to the nobility in May of 1649, under the name Makeléer. Maclean, or Makeléer had been an officer in the British Royal Navy before settling in Gothenburg in 1629. He had always been a warm supporter of the House of Stuart. Th. A. Fischer in The Scots in Sweden (1907) writes: Of the families named above, the Macliers (or Macleans), the Sinclairs, and the Spaldings were the most prominent. We shall not enter into the fabulous genealogy of the Macleans, with their forty-two descents from some Irish chieftain, who was part-owner of an ark at the time of Noah. Suffice it to say that one Hans (John) Maclier, son of Hector Maclean, fifth Baron of Dowart, came to Göteborg in 1620, settled in business, and succeeded so well that he became a town councillor (1640-1650). The burial-list of the Christina church says of him that “he was ennobled by his Majesty of Sweden in 1649 as Lord of Gåsevadholm, Hageby, and Hammarö, and by His Majesty of England as Baronet of Dowart on account of great good services rendered to both their Royal Majesties. He lived till 1666.” He also acted as Royal Banker. In the year 1635 he advanced the sum of 1150 thalers to Queen Christina at a time when the Exchequer was exhausted and new armaments were urgently required. His intimate business connection with Charles II., King of England, appears from several Royal letters, Biographica, Rikv. A. Maclier. These important letters are given in the Supplement in extenso. dated respectively 24th Dec. 1650, 24th Feb. 1651, 19th March 1651, and 28th Dec. 1652. In the first of these the King begs “his trusted and well-beloved John Macklier” to hasten the sending of arms and ammunition, of which he stood in great need “to this our sad condition of Scotland.” This Maclier had already done in 1649, and again in 1650, but 'each time his ships, the Unicorn with twelve guns bound for France, and the King David with twenty-four, and the Mary with twelve iron cannons, were taken by the “Usurping Power,” and with their cargoes confiscated by the sentence of the Admiralty. The two latter ships had sailed, it appears, with a fleet of Gothenburg ships which after strict examination were set at liberty, whilst those of Maclier, “only because they belonged to an enemy of the Commonwealth,” were retained as good and lawful prizes. This declaration is given and duly witnessed by the two masters of the said ships and two other captains of the Gothenburg vessels on the 26th of August 1650 at “Gothenburg.” In the second letter King Charles recommends the bearer Captain Frederick Cooke, referring at the same time to a former Royal Messenger sent to Sweden “for some affaires.” The third letter announces to Maclier, who in the meantime has become Sir John Maclier, Bart., that James, Viscount of Newbury, has received 150 cases of Pistols at 8 Dollars a pair, and 50 Carabines at 3 Riks-Dollars a piece, and that the King owns himself to be indebted to the sum of 1350 Riks-Dollars, which shall be paid unto the said Sir John or his “assignes” “so soone as it shall please God to enable us”(!). In the fourth and last Royal letter the King desires Maclier to hand the remaining arms and ammunition to Major-General Middleton, “he being the person to whose conduct we have entrusted the managing of the martial affairs with reference to our Kingdom of Scotland and for the freeing of our good subjects there from the dishonour of slavery they are at present compelled to submit to.” Again in 1654, David Wemeys, merchant-burgess of Dundee, is sent to Gothenburg. He has in the meantime examined Maclier’s accounts and found the sum due to him since 1650, “with an interest of 8 pro cento,” to amount to 16,030 rixdollars, or between four and five thousand pounds. “For this sum,” he continues in his statement, “His Gracious Majesty and Estates of Parliament could not give at present due contentment to the said Sir John Maclier, as they willingly would have done, in case that many inconveniences had not happened to the country; wherefore His Gracious Majesty and Estates of Parliament authorized me to present the said Sir John an act of Parliament and public bond of the Kingdom of Scotland for his assurance of thankful payment of the above-mentioned sum, together with the due interest of 8 pro cento from the end of February until it be duly contented and satisfied to the said Sir John Maclier, his Airs, Executors, or his Assignes.” To his arrangement Maclier agreed, making only the one condition that the bond should bear the Great Seal of Scotland. Wemyss on his part obliged himself to procure the Act of Parliament under the Great Seal “within the space of six months under the penalty of 5000 Riks-Dollars.” “An abridgement of Sir John Maclier’s Pretensions from His Gracious Majesty of England,” and an “Account of damages and losses” conclude this remarkable set of papers. We rather fear His Gracious Majesty remained a debtor to the end of his life. But John Maclier of Gothenburg had at least the satisfaction of now being an English Baronet, though the Usurping Powers had had the audacity of seizing his war contraband. Maclier’s son John became President of the Court of Justice in Göteborg (1639-1696); but whilst the father’s name was one of the most respected in the town - he having been foremost in promoting public welfare and liberally contributing towards the erection of church and school buildings - the son’s circumstances do not seem to have been equally favourable, for in 1697 we find one Pollrath Tham offering for sale a diamond ring which he held in pledge from him for some loan. loc. cit., Supplement, p. 49. A later scion of this race, David, a Colonel, was made a Swedish “Friherre” (baronet) and took the name of Maclean.http://www.electricscotland.com/history/sweden/sweden02.pdf The Scots in Sweden Oxford biography by A. N. L. Grosjean: "John Maclean, baronet merchant in Sweden, was born in Scotland in the early 1600s, the son of Hector Maclean, laird of Duart, and his wife, Isabella Acheson, daughter of Sir Archibald Acheson of Gosford. Known as Iain Dubh in his youth, little is known of Maclean's early life, though he is sometimes described as having been in Stuart naval service and sometimes as a merchant and trader in Germany. In 1623–4 he was a royal supplier to Queen Maria Eleanora in Stockholm, where his trading partner James had been a burgess since 1609. He married James's wife's sister, Anna Gubbertz (d. 1653), in 1629 and had fifteen children with her, though only ten survived to adulthood. First recorded in Göteborg in 1628, he became a burgess there the following year. His main trade was in iron bars and timber, but included shipbuilding materials, salt, herrings, spirits, and English coal. His success allowed him to build up a small fleet of his own. He represented Göteborg in the 1632 Swedish parliament, and from 1635 to 1650 he served as a town councillor, taking an active role in ecclesiastical, educational, customs, and building activities. He entertained the Swedish regent, Chancellor Axel Oxenstierna, and the state marshal, Jakob de la Gardie, on their visit to Göteborg in 1639. During the bishops' wars in Scotland, Maclean supplied the covenanters with ships and weapons from Sweden. He also funded the Irish ‘wild geese’ who settled in Göteborg in 1640–47 to receive military training from the Ulfsparre family. From 1643 to 1645 he played a vital role in defending Göteborg from Danish attack by supplying the Swedish crown with food and clothing on credit and by furnishing warships and privateers. He organized and funded a reconnaissance mission to Copenhagen in 1644. He also called on the personal fleet of his friend the Walloon financier Louis de Geer, to protect Göteborg harbour from the Danes. Maclean's business success continued as he and his associates established a rope and sail factory in Göteborg on 20 May 1646. He again represented Göteborg at the parliament in 1649. He was ennobled under the name of Macklier (sometimes written Makeléer) on 20 May 1649 and formally introduced into the Swedish house of nobility in 1652. When the Stuart envoy Colonel John Cochrane was sent to Scandinavia in 1649 to obtain military support for Charles II, Maclean provided James Graham, marquess of Montrose, with ships and weapons at his own expense, though two shipments appear to have been intercepted by the English Commonwealth fleet. The exiled Charles II created him a baronet on 13 April 1650, though no patent was ever issued; this honour was perhaps in lieu of the 1350 riksdaler Charles owed him and which Maclean never received. His involvement with Montrose may be explained by the marriage of his eldest son, Jacob (Jakob), to Cochrane's daughter Catherine. In 1653 Maclean married, as his second wife, Lilian Hamilton (d. 1658). He met the Cromwellian ambassador Bulstrode Whitelocke several times during Whitelocke's embassy to Sweden in 1653–4, presumably in the capacity of a civic official for Göteborg. In 1658 he received three royal donations of land in Halland, Sweden. That year he was married for the third time; his wife was Anna Gordon (d. 1677), daughter of another Scot in Sweden, Colonel Thomas Thomson, and his wife, Catherine Murray, and widow of Johan Gordon, colonel in the Swedish army. In 1660 he received the title of ‘commissary’. He still sought the repayment of his money and goods lost in Montrose's campaign and sent Charles II a bill for £9112 at 8 per cent to be paid over the following decade, but to no avail. His sons had varied careers. The eldest, Jacob (1632–1663), became a gentleman-in-waiting to Charles II and a colonel in the Stuart army. Johan (1636–1696) became the president of the court of justice in Göteborg, while Gustav (1641–1701) and Peter (1644–1697) both became colonels in the Swedish army. David (1646–1708) became the first Baron Maclean in Sweden, serving as an assistant to the Swedish ambassador to Britain in 1674, and becoming a colonel and governor in the Swedish army. John Maclean died in Göteborg on 7 July 1666 and was buried in the German church there on 16 August. Dissenting opinion on Maclean connection The family Makeleers connection to the Scottish clan Maclean, there seem to be not one evidence for that. Before granted nobility in Sweden 20 May 1649, he used a pretty simple stamp with his initials only, and only after 1649, he used a noble shield, with the 5 flowers, as did his son Jacob the younger. It seems, only after 1650, he is referred to as Sir in English sources, and after 1652 as baronet, and after this his son David becomes Swedish baron 1708. David starts to use the shield with red chevron before he became baron. Only after 1784, when the entire family is granted baronet status in Sweden, (due to the letter from 1650) did David's descendants, two brothers start to use the name Maclean, after Rutger Macleans correspondence with Maclean family in Scotland, while the rest of the family, now also baronets, used the name Macklier. Not one source, not one evidence, makes the affiliation with family Maclean evident. Older genealogy in Sweden, also on the House of the Lords, integrated a line from Macleans, but this has been removed since, when not one single document can proove that. It can also be added, that IF this would have been the case, surely Hans Makeleer would have used the name Maclean, and the Maclean shield, already from his start in Sweden. Source: http://personhistoriskasamfundet.org/1950-1970/ the document Bidrag Till Släkten Makelier (Macklier)— Macleans Historia from page 31 (you can download an online version)], written by en:Bengt Hildebrand, a famous Swedish genealogist, who totally drops the idea about a connection between the two families, due to total absence of any poof what so ever. (Source: Dan Koehl at Wikipedia) Timeline * 1604 Birth in Scotland * 1629 Emigration to Sweden at age 25 * 1629 Marriage to Anna Gubbertz * 1633 Birth of Carl Leonard Makeléer * 1635 (circa) Birth of David Makeléer * 1637 Birth of Catharina Makeléer * 1638 Birth of Anna Makeléer * 1639 Birth of Lunetta Makeléer * 1641 Birth of Gustaf Adolf Makeléer * 1643 Birth of Elsa Beata Makeléer * 1649 Visit of James Graham * 1649 Received the title "Iain Dubh Baronet" in May * 1666 Death in Sweden References Further reading * Maclean, James N.M. The Macleans of Sweden. Edinburgh, 1971, Traces the descendants of Sir John Maclean alias Johan or Hans Macklier, merchant in Gothenburg, many of whom pursued military careers. External link * Relationship John Hans Makeléer, Iain Dubh Baronet (1604-1666) was the tenth-great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Image Image:Maclean marriages 001a.gif|1604 birth Image:Maclean 003s.png|Steve Murdoch in Denmark-Norway and the House of Stuart, 1603-1660. File:Maclean 3311988037 b3bbabb7fb o.gif|Makeléer coat or arms File:Makeleer 1861 genealogy Anrep 848.png|Anrep genealogy page 848 File:Makeleer Anrep 849.png|Anrep genealogy page 849 File:Makeleer Anrep 850.png|Anrep genealogy page 850 Image:10. Comments on ahnentafel 1.jpg|Winblad ahnentafel Ancestors See also the /tree/ tab above. Source *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) __SHOWFACTBOX__